


Things You Said Too Quietly

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: They're not a soft couple.





	Things You Said Too Quietly

“What was that, shit head?”

Kakuzu doesn’t answer, and if anything his walking pace picks up, leaving Hidan to scurry to keep up. Damn the heathen and his long legs.

“I heard you you know, I just want you to say it fuckin’ louder.”

In truth Hidan has no fucking _clue_ what his partner had murmured, only that it came with the soft, possessive brush of fingers over his hair, all calm and in passing, like Hidan imagines sweet-nothings are supposed to be murmured.

Except Kakuzu isn’t a sweet-nothings kind of guy, and they certainly aren’t a sweet-nothings couple. They’re a fight-like-weasels couple, a scream-and-bicker couple. They don’t get along and they aren’t meant to, either. Jashin brought them together to stand in each other’s way and worship in carnal joy, to bolster each other’s weaknesses and accentuate their strengths.

“You’re a fuckin’ _COWARD_ , Kakuzu.”

Ahead of him, the bastard laughs.


End file.
